Echo
by Charmed-Goddess-07
Summary: Draco's life had been an okay life until Ginny came and changed that. But after years of being apart and new lives...how will they deal with their past that they never put a proper end to. Do they even want to?
1. Close my Eyes

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters...they belong to J.K. I only own a set of her books and they don't even have pictures of Tom Felton playing the gorgeous Draco Malfoy...oh well...I still have my imagination...  
  
Echo  
By: Charmed-Goddess-07  
  
Deserted street in Diagon Alley, 11:28 p.m, June 23, 2007  
  
"Draco...why are you doing this to me?" Ginny asked, her tears threatening to overflow her eyes. She refused to give in to him. She refused to cry. She stared at him, the street light giving his face a haunted look. The rain had started only minutes ago in the middle of their argument and showed no signs of letting up. She was cold, soaked, and heartbroken. She just wanted to go home and cry herself to sleep.  
  
"Because we don't belong together Ginny. Look at us. I am a Malfoy...my name commands respect in this world. You are a Weasley and no matter how gorgeous you are...no one is going to let us be together." Draco said all of this with a heart filled with sadness, yes, he had a heart. He was trying to make this easier for her...to make her see that it was impossible. The Dark Lord was dead, thanks to the-boy-who-wouldn't- fucking-die. No matter though because death eaters were still about trying to kill anyone who betrayed the Dark Lord and Draco Malfoy was number one on all their lists. To make things worse, Draco's father was very close to discovering Ginny.  
  
Oh Gods, Ginny. He loved her more than life itself, which is why he was risking his own to make sure she had one of her own. Of course he never told her he loved her... How they came to be is even a surprise to him. What surprised him even more was the fact that she loved him back.  
  
It had started his seventh year. He had been in the middle of eating lunch we he noticed her. He had been glaring at Potter with hatred. Harry had nothing yet everything and Draco had everything yet nothing. He was suddenly aware that half of the Great Hall went quite when Ginevera Weasley walked in. She had a look and she knew it...her long auburn hair, her button nose, her warm brown eyes sparkling with life as she looked around her, not noticing the guys who were noticing her body. And what a body it was. Tall and voluptuous with legs that went on for miles, she was like a fiery goddess. Her outfit had been simple; a black pants and a crotched white tank revealed by an open robe.  
  
But it wasn't her looks that got Draco...not really. It was her smile. So innocent yet alluring. It didn't take long for him to get her alone and when he did, she wasn't afraid. Days afterwards Ginny was missed in the common rooms almost nightly. She was still innocent until the night she graduated from Hogwarts...Draco's decision. Not hers.  
  
"So I am only a trophy to you," Ginny questioned, her brown eyes no longer lit with her old spark, but with a pleading look. "Tell me Draco...I need to know. I need to hear you say it." She didn't say what it was but they both knew it wasn't that he thought her a trophy but that he loved her. She looked at the man she loved, the man she couldn't live without...taking into account his sopping clothes and the water dripping from his non gelled hair because that was the way she loved it. He looked the same only his eyes were guarded, something he never did around her.  
  
Draco took a breath, silently telling Ginny that he loved her and hoped she would eventually understand why he did this. Then he said the words that broke both hearts, that prayed he would never utter them. "You were always just a trophy. A notch in my post and somewhere you knew that. You are a Weasley, you were born to be under a Malfoy and in more ways than one."  
  
Ginny's eyes closed as she bowed her head and finally let the tears spill out. She snapped her head back up and looked at him. She nodded and walked up to him and stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, silently crying the whole time. "You are a coward and I know you didn't mean that. You're not cruel to me and never will be because you love me, even if you won't admit it to yourself or me. I forgive you and I love you, always will." She then looked him in the eyes and saw the emotion she had always longed to see and kissed him, not holding back an inch of herself. She gave him everything they had been and could have been in one kiss. And then she walked away...immediately disappearing in the down pour of rain.  
  
"I love you Ginny." Draco whispered softly as he remembered the pained look in her eyes. "And I'm sorry..." he finished as he apperated to his apartment and opened a bottle of Fire Whisky...knowing he had caused her that pain...  
  
Author's Note: So I'm not going to tell you to review cuz I know that get's annoying...I still have more to come...I'm not sure how long I'll make it though. If you would like to read more stories check my profile and I'll have some of my favorite stories listed...you may like them too... Love ya 


	2. Let the Whole Thing Pass Me By

Author's note: I am so sorry. I know it's been awhile but I have finally got around to update it...after all a late chapter is better than no chapter right? No? Well, I know what I am doing for the next chapter but new ideas are always welcome....

For Disclaimer, see chapter one.

* * *

_**July 9, 2012 Headquarters of the aurors...7:59 a.m.**_

Ginevera Weasley walked into her boss's office and slammed the file down on his desk. "What in the hell is this?" she asked as she closed the door to keep prying eyes out.

Harry Potter looked up from his report and glanced at the file with mild interest. "Good morning to you to, Gin."

"Don't give me that shit Potter, and stop calling me Gin, you know I hate it. What is this?" she asked once again, her finger pointing at the manila file. She sat down in one of the seats in front of his desk. They were one of the few luxuries he allowed in his office. They were quite comfortable, although Ginny would never admit it.

"I should think it was clear as to what it was. It's your next assignment."

Ginny opened the file with drama and said, "Ah yes here it is. I am to '_go undercover as a lover with none other than Draco Malfoy himself and try to 'ferret' out who is trying to bring 'Tom Riddle me this' back from the dead._'. I'm sure all puns are intended..." Ginny questioned. After Harry nodded his head, she continued, "Harry not only are you sounding childish in this report, you are acting like it's no big deal. If someone is trying to bring Voldemort back, shouldn't you be just a little worried."

"Nope." Harry said as he closed the report he had been working on and gave Ginny his full attention.

"And why not?" she asked as she crossed her long shapely legs.

"Because he's not going to come back, not if I have my top auror on the case and she stops it from happening. Even if he does come back, he'll still be weak and I will defeat him again. Do you doubt me?" he asked seriously as he stared at her.

"No, I just don't understand why it has to be me. I'm sure Grant will be able to take my place. She's better at undercover work than me and loads better looking than me."

"Rubbish Gin," Harry said as Ginny cringed. "You are gorgeous, how many times have you been proposed to by complete strangers?"

"That is beside the point. I don't want to do it. I'm not even the most qualified, why are you really doing this? Why do I have to be his lover?"

Harry got up and looked at the scene before him. Twelve full stories of London and all its glory. "Gin, I need you, you're my best agent and I need someone I trust. Malfoy is doing this for us, but for a fee. And it's gonna cost the bureau majorly. I don't even know why he's doing it, but he is and we're taking a chance while we can. We know he's not evil, and we trust him as much as we can for a Malfoy. I need you in there to make sure he doesn't slip up. It's only for awhile."

"Does he know that it's me?" Ginny asked, hoping to death for her answer to be the one she wants.

"No, as I said, we're sending you in undercover," he said as he walked over to his desk and pulled out another manila envelope and pulled out an assortment of I.D.s "Here is all of your information that he and anyone else is to know. You're name is Ryan Sheraton. You just moved here from California in the United States. You're an upcoming model."

Ginny looked at her new information. Everything was the same in her look except she had green eyes, she was taller, and her hair was red and naturally wavy, not like her straight auburn hair. Her face was also a little less full and her nose a little wider. Her caramel eyes looked up to Harry's emerald ones, "You honestly expect me to pull this off?" she asked incredously.

"I know you will Gin."

"Why has he agreed to this all of a sudden? I mean we've asked him for three years to do this. Why now?"

"That's for him to know. I'm just taking advantage of the opportunity. Now go home and pack. You're apperating to his manor at five p.m. today." Harry said as he pushed her out of his office.

"TODAY?!?" he heard he yell.

* * *

_**July 9, 2012 Apartment of Ginevera Weasley...4:38 p.m.**_

Ginny looked around her apartment making sure she had everything she was going to need. She didn't know how long this assignment was going to last but she was going to make sure she received her much needed vacation when she was done. If she lived through it. She walked into her bathroom and looked into the mirror. This was the last time she was going to Ginevera Weasley for awhile. She was scared. "He's going to know it's me," she thought as she started transfiguring herself. "I just know he will. Has he missed me? I wonder how he's been." The last time she saw him was the night he ended it with her five years ago. She hadn't dated since then. No one could take his place, and no one would. It's not like her job didn't take up a lot of her time anyway. At least that's how she justified it to her family. Ginny took one long look to admire her handiwork and then looked around before finally apperating to his place, the one place she often visited in her dreams.

* * *

Author's Note: It know it seems a little short but I should have an update soon...

Kris


	3. There Is No Time To Waste

Author's note: See...I'm getting better at this. Before I begin I would like to recommend my current favorite Draco/Ginny story Even Heroes Fall by draigonfire, maybe she will update soon....and any work by clandestine one. I feel that there is more but for the life of me I can' remember. I have a long list of favorite stories and authors on my profile...feel free to check it out.

To clear up any confusion, Draco knows Ginny/Ryan is an auror...her modeling is just a cover up for them to use while trying to find out who is trying to bring Voldemort back. The bureau doesn't believe Draco is behind this, but Ginny is there to double check and keep an eye on him.

Now on with the story...to see the disclaimer see chapter one....

* * *

July 9, 2012 Malfoy Manor...4:45 p.m.

Draco Malfoy stood looking out over his vast estate from his study windows. It seemed so weird to him. His family home was his. And his alone. Lucius had finally died in the cells of Azkaban only a year before. His mother had been dead since the war had first begun. She was killed by a death eater; Draco knew who really killed his mother. She wasn't a cold woman, like his father. She was strict but loving and stickler for manners. Draco loved her.

Love. One could not associate love without him thinking of Ginny Weasley. She was his love and probably would be for the rest of his life. Once his father had died he had immediately thought of her. He thought they could finally be together. The thought died immediately. He didn't know where she was, what she was doing, who she was married to...

Draco looked at his watch...4:50 p.m. The auror from the bureau was due anytime. He hoped to god she wasn't busted. It wouldn't do to have someone not quite up to Malfoy standards. Knowing Saint Potter, he probably sent over an amateur. Potter, now there was a name to sneer at. He had been on Draco's ass for the past three years for his cooperation. Draco only gave in because he had heard the rumors too, that and Draco figured if he cooperated, he would get a chance to talk to Ginny. Just to see if she was happy. God knows he wasn't.

He was a prominent member of wizard society, but it took him ages to get there. Selling the dark arts stuff to the ministry, using that money for charitable donations, it was all for show. He didn't care, as long as he wasn't associated with dark arts was fine with him, although he had a feeling that was going to have to change for a little while. Especially if he was going to pull this off and get information on the new attempt to bring Voldemort back...Where was that new auror?

At that moment, Ginny Weasley apperated inside Malfoy Manor, she definitely had not planned on being able to arrive inside. How stupid was he? Lowering the wards of his home, anyone could just pop in. Not to mention she just landed in his water fountain...in the middle of his home. Show time, she thought.

"Son of a bitch. Who in their right mind puts a water fountain in the middle of their home?" Ginny asked as she set her suit cases down just outside the fountain and climbed out. Out of nowhere a house elf appeared.

"Oh miss. Jenna is so sorry. You are wet. I will take your suitcases to your room and then get you some towels."

"That's not necessary..."Ginny began before she realized she was talking to dead air. She shivered before she realized someone was watching her. She slowly turned around and glared at the man on the stairs.

Draco heard the loud crash followed by a bunch of cursing. If I had to guess, Draco thought to himself, I would have to say that this new auror has got herself quite a temper. He left the study to see what the ministry considered a top auror.

On his way down, he noticed a slim figured listening to a house elf. Not a bad view from the back, although the red hair was not going to help. He specifically told Potter no redheads. Their tempers were hell, not to mention his past with a certain redhead, although Potter knew nothing about that. As far as he knew...He continued down stairs taking in the blue jeans and the olive green top that showed her shoulders, and the matching high heeled shoes. Definitely American fashions...how could any one walk in those shoes? Just then the redhead turned around, her green eyes fierce. He half expected them to be brown. The woman looked so much like his Ginny. Though not really. This woman was taller, her hair brighter, a thinner face, and a wide nose. She seemed to have an air of sophistication about her.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ginny yelled at the grey eyed man on the stairs. She started walking towards him. "You do not lower your wards for anything? Anyone could just pop into your house. I could have easily enough just knocked on your door. You're supposed to be the son of a deatheater. Surely you knew this?" she questioned as she stood in front of him.

"Miss..."

"Sheraton, "Ginny supplied.

"Miss Sheraton, my wards were not lowered. They have been opened to allow only one auror in for the day. And this is my house and I will run it in whichever way I wish. I am master of the manor after all and it would be good of you to keep that in mind," Draco finished as he looked the girl over, woman really. She was gorgeous, no one could deny that. But not a s gorgeous as his Ginny. No one would ever be, though she did have a biting temper that was somewhat reminiscent of hers, only this woman's was a bit more violent. "You are?" he questioned.

Ginny was fuming, but what the hell..."I am Ryan Sheraton. I was stationed in Los Angeles, California in the United States until I was called here. I worked as an up and coming model over there. I am in a few commercials actually." She said as she flipped her wet hair over her shoulder.

"Apparently you are not an adept wizard or you would have dried yourself off by now," he stated as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Why do I have the feeling we are not going to like each other?" she asked as she walked past him. She stopped and turned around, "Are you going to show me to my rooms or what?" Draco fumed as he walked ahead of her. Apparently she was used to being a pampered princess. Not in my home, he thought grimly."

* * *

A/N: So was it good or what...I think you should review, I mean everyone knows it's good for you...lol


	4. Asking Why

Author's Note: I already have an idea where I am going in the next couple of chapters...any suggestions are always welcome...For some entertainment, check out my profile for pet peeves and one of my many favorite stories...you know they are good because I only read good stories...Enjoy!

* * *

_**July 9, 2012...Malfoy Manor...6:17p.m.**_

****Ginny woke with a start, holding back the scream lodged in her throat. It was a familiar nightmare. She never remembered it, she was only left with impressions, flashes, nothing more. It wasn't a wizard's traditional nightmare of Voldemort, hers was much worse. It was of her wedding day.

After Draco showed her to her rooms, he suggested she take a nap before dinner, as they had much to discuss. Ginny got up out of her luxurious bed and took into account her room. It was definitely lavish, yet it was attuned to her likes. Large open windows, French doors leading to a balcony, a lit fireplace, and a canopy bed draped in midnight blues and midday golds.

She walked into her adjoining bathroom and splashed water onto her face. Looking into the mirror, she made an attempt to control her new curly hair and gave up. Maybe she had something going for her with this uncontrolled look. She'd be glad when she had her normal hair back.

Ginny walked back into her room, glancing at her clock as she passed by. Seeing that it was nearing 6:30, she decided to explore the gardens. After all, dinner wasn't until 7:00.

* * *

Draco was working furiously on a document for the ministry when Jenna popped in.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Jenna believes Master Malfoy should join his lovely guest in the gardens," the house elf quipped a bit nervously.

"Master Malfoy is quite busy in case Jenna hadn't noticed."

"Nonsense," the house elf said, snapping her fingers. The document disappeared. "You know it's not due until next Friday. You has the whole week to finish. Tis a pretty day outside, go on," the house elf said opening the door. Under normal circumstances, Draco would have cursed the elf in to oblivion. Since Jenna was his mother's, he usually tended to listen to her. Not today.

"Jenna, I have no intention of walking with Miss Sheraton. She obviously is doted on at home; I will not have it in my home. I have..."

Before he could finish, he was in his gardens, near the center. "Damn meddling house elves and their magic," he mumbled to himself. He stealthily looked around. He heard distant talking. Seeing his majestic fountain, if he did say so himself, he walked towards it. The voices grew louder.

* * *

"But Harry, I'm so tired these days," Ginny said, her foot skimming across the surface of the water. Harry's reflection was a foot to the right of her foot. It was a new form of communication developed last year. She loved it and was so advanced at it, she could communicate through a drop of water.

"I know darling. After this job you can go anywhere. I'll give you a month's paid vacation anywhere in the world." Ginny smiled one of her few true smiles.

"That would be wonderful," she said, her eyes glittering with a strong emotion, her mind already off to her memories. "Some place warm. London's weather is awful," she said in her best Californian accent. Harry laughed.

"So how are you doing? Really?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, I've only been here for an hour or two, but nothing's changed really. He's still a bastard to everyone except Ginny, and even then he'd probably be one to her."

"You know Ginny?" Draco asked, stepping from behind the trees.

* * *

A/N: I feel so bad...sorta. I plan on updating soon, but I'd like some reviews...


	5. I'll Run Away With You

Author's Note: Now see that wasn't so bad was it...I promise not to leave this chapter on a cliffy...This one is a bit longer...Enjoy!

For disclaimer: See Chapter One...

* * *

July 9, 2012...Malfoy Manor Gardens...6:43 p.m.

Draco watched as Ryan talked with someone. Obviously Harry Potter. 'Of course' he thought with a sneer. She was talking about London's weather now. Definitely a spoiled California girl.

The setting sun was casting a radiant glow around her, giving her an ethereal sun goddess look. Her face was tilted down and she had the look of mischief and memories on her face. She had a beautiful smile. Only a fool would deny that, and Draco was no fool. She probably had many lovers back home. 'Not that I care' he thought. Gods, her smile, her true smile, was brilliant. It reminded him so much of Ginny's. His Ginny's. Her talking brought him back.

"...nothing's changed really. He's still a bastard to everyone except Ginny, and even then, he'd probably be one to her."

'Well if she doesn't like it she shouldn't have...Wait...Did she just say Ginny?' he thought frantically.

"You know Ginny?" he asked as he stepped from behind the trees. He heard her gasp, wave a hand over the water, and mumble a quick spell.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, or did your mother not teach you any manners," she snapped as she slipped her heels back on.

"For future reference, do not ever refer to my mother. I asked you a question. Do you know Ginny Weasley?" he asked as her crossed his arms over his chest, silently praying for a yes.

Ginny sighed and sat back down, running her hands over her face. She hadn't really planned on this, but maybe...she could use this to her advantage. She stood back up and watched the remaining rays of sun disappear beyond the horizon. Sighing, she looked at him.

"Yeah, I know Ginny," she finally said, not meeting his eye.

She started back for the manor, leaving Draco in her wake. She was almost there when Draco snapped out of his thoughts.

"Ryan! Wait!" He said as he ran up to her. He noticed she stopped and looked at him, her eyes guarded.

"How is she?" he asked, panting a bit.

"Why do you want to know?"

"We were...friends at one time. I haven't heard from her in ages."

"She's fine, a bit over worked, but fine otherwise."

"How do you know her?" he asked, questions shooting out one after another, not caring at their course.

"She was my partner for a year, almost two."

"So, she is a auror?" he asked, not a bit surprised.

"Yes, and a damn good one too," Ginny smiled, on the verge of laughing, but she never laughed. Because of him. "People say we look alike," she continued. "Many times, death eaters thought there was only one of us. Pretty stupid of them...we look nothing alike."

"Not exactly true," he spoke up. "You have the same smile and cheekbones, same eye shape and body type, though you're taller," he finished quietly. "How's her husband?"

"Husband? Last time I checked, she wasn't married."

Draco gave a sigh of relief. They continued walking towards the manor.

"So...she's not seeing anyone?" he asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Not exclusively. She goes on dates with Harry occasionally."

"Of course, Saint Potter...I'm surprised it's not all over the news yet. Have you talked to her lately?"

"Believe me, I'm surprised too. I talked to her before I left. It was the last time I could communicate with her without being...distracted."

"Oh."

* * *

They had finally sat down to diner when he broached the topic of business. "I imagine you're wondering when we'll be having our first interaction with the wizarding society," he questioned, admiring the way the candlelight illuminated her exquisite face. He wasn't afraid to admit she was beautiful. She looked like Ginny after all. He wasn't going to make the mistake of confusing the two.

"Actually, I was," she said consideringly, setting her wine glass down. "Any ideas how you plan on introducing me?"

"Tomorrow night, my friend Blaise Zabini is hosting an elite party. We're invited. Don't worry, he doesn't know about you. He just knows I'm bringing a guest."

"I wasn't aware you had friends."

"Be ready by five," he said, ignoring her jibe. "I need to make sure you're dressed properly. You are American after all," he finished, taking a sip of his wine. Ginny, fuming, said a silent prayer and said,

"Are you gay?" Draco spit his wine out across the table and started choking.

"I'm CPR certified, but I only remember how to bring an unconscious person to. So you're going to need to pass out first before I can save you," she stated grimly, but her eyes danced with mischief.

"I am not gay!" he yelled, outraged. He slammed his napkin down and stood up. His face was still a bit red due to the choking.

"Well it was the only reason I could think of why you needed an escort." Draco just got up and left. Ryan's mischievous eyes following him in his mind, never mind that it was the same expression Ginny often used on him.


	6. By My Side

Author's Note: I know it's been awhile…I'm terribly sorry…I've just had so much on my mind, let alone to do. But I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses so I'll just put up the chapter and get out of the way…

For Disclaimer: See Chapter One (Close My Eyes)

* * *

_**July 10, 2012 Malfoy Manor…Draco's Bedroom…!2:53 am**_

That night, Draco dreamed. It wasn't uncommon for Draco to dream. Especially if it involved **_'her'_**. Tonight was no exception. He hadn't had this dream yet.

It was of him and Ginny at their first private getaway. About two weeks before the start of the war. Ginny had begged him for weeks to run away with her. For a vacation. Finally, Draco surprised her by taking her to a private island in Belize. He rented the whole island out for seven days.

* * *

_**May 8, 2002…An island in Belize…2:31 pm**_

_**"Draco, it's beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms. "You did all this for me?"**_

"_**What makes you think that?" he asked, smirk upon his face. He loved teasing her. He only did it so he could see the glorious smile she reserved just for him. He wondered if she noticed that, of course she hadn't caught on yet**_

"**_Admit it, "she said, breezing through the balcony doors. "You did it for me." She walked towards the edge of the balcony and leaned on the rail, admiring the view._**

_**Draco was doing a bit of admiring on his own as he leaned against the door jam. Her auburn hair was pulled back and held in place by a butterfly clip. Her short, olive dress was fluttering madly in the wind. She turned her sun kissed face towards him and smiled. "Please," she begged.**_

_**He walked over to her and faced her toward him; his arms wrapped around her. He stroked back a strand of renegade hair. She was his; he might as well indulge her. "I suppose I may have given you some thought when choosing this place. Maybe…" He smirked.**_

"_**You never will admit it, will you?" she asked, her eyes filling with mirth. "Let's go swimming while there's still light," she suggested, pulling his hand. Draco sighed in defeat.**_

_**An hour later, Ginny was lying in the sun, soaking up the last of the day's rays. Draco stood over her. **_

"_**Yes?" Ginny asked lazily.**_

"_**Ginny darling, why are you lying out? I was under the impression we were swimming."**_

"_**Lying out is so much more relaxing," she said simply.**_

"**_Well," Draco said, bending down to pick her up._**

"_**Draco, what are you doing? You're all wet," she squealed as she tried to wriggle out of his arms. "Put me down."**_

_**"Draco carried Ginny over his shoulder, smirking all the while. Walking calmly towards the waves, he stood there. He held her just above the water, looked her into the eyes and said, "Get ready." At that, he threw her in, a shriek coming from her. He stood there, in the same spot, up to his waist in water.**_

_**The water was crystal clear and sea green in color. So it shouldn't have been a surprise to him when Ginny grabbed his ankle and pulled him under with her. When he finally resurfaced, Draco was already there, glaring at her. She just splashed him and took off running, laughing. Draco quickly caught up to her and grabbed her from behind around the waist, relishing in her laughter. It was one of the last times she laughed freely and openly.

* * *

**_

Draco came awake. He hadn't thought of Belize in a long time. Must have had something to do with Ryan wanting to go to someplace warm. Ryan. He didn't know what to make of her. She was beautiful, yet annoyingly American. He wondered if she took classes for that. And she knew his Ginny. He'd have to talk to her some more about that. With that in mind, he got up and stumbled to the bathroom. Without even looking into the mirror, he jumped into the shower.

* * *

Ever the morning person, Ryan was already at the table eating yogurt and toast, a glass of orange juice by her side. "Morning," she said without looking up from the Daily Prophet. His paper. Just as he was about to make a comment, a tapping on the window drew their attention. Ryan immediately recognized Hedwig.

"Hello Hedwig," she said as she stood up, revealing her short, pink, silk chemise under her white silk robe. Draco gulped and sat down, admiring the magnificent long legs she appeared to own.

She collected the package and sat back down and opened it. First, there was a letter.

_**Ryan-**_

_**I have given you a muggle invention I believe you recognize. The cellular phone, in short, the cell phone. I trust you know how to use it from the last time. You're American, and all American's have one. All the needed numbers are programmed into there. It's to be on at all times. Call me.**_

_**-Harry**_

Ryan smiled and pulled out the phone and turned it on. When Ryan glanced back at the letter, she grinned even bigger.

"May I see the letter?" Draco asked, allowing his curiosity to get the better of him.

"Be my guest," she said, going through her new phone.

_**Ryan Darling-**_

_**You left a few things at my place. I knew you'd need this.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Harry**_

What is that?" he scowled.

"My cell phone," she said, motioning for him to be quiet.

"Harry? Thanks ever so much for sending my phone. So what are you doing today?" she took a bite out of her toast.

Draco watched in mild fascination as she talked to Harry, slowly twisting her hair around her finger. It looked somewhat familiar. "Harry bloody Potter, again. They were obviously involved. Draco sneered and started on his eggs. Ginny used to eat cereal and it drove him insane. At least Ryan ate one thing hot.

"So do you wanna go shopping today? Draco said we're going to a party tonight and I need new shoes to go with my dress. Please? I'll buy you lunch. Yay! We'll meet at my apartment say around noon, British time? Okay, see you then," she smiled as she hung up.

"Shouldn't I approve your dress before you go buy shoes for it," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope," she said as she downed her orange juice. Draco was helpless to do anything but watch. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "See something you like?" she called over her shoulder before she left the room. Draco just smirked.

* * *

"Jesus fuckin Christ, Malfoy…give me five more minutes. Besides, you haven't you heard of being fashionably late?" Ryan asked. She finished the last of her curls and grabbed her evening bag. Adjusting her magical wire, she headed for the stairs.

Draco was going to kill her. They were already thirty minutes late. He really, really hated Americans. All thoughts left his head as Ryan came down the stairs. She was beautiful. Almost more beautiful than Ginny. Almost.

"Are you ready," she asked.

Draco didn't hear her as he was trying to decide if her dress was appropriate or not. It was white, definitely not one of her more truthful colors. But it definitely looked good on her. It was more like a two piece dress. The skirt was long with a lit up her right side. There was only an inch of fabric separating the top of her skirt and the beginning of her slit. The top must have been difficult to put on. It looked like it was made up of two sashes. They crossed over her chest and tied behind her neck and her back. Her skin glowed, showing off her Hollywood tan. Her make-up was minimal yet everything about her seemed to sparkle. Including her hair which had been controlled into tight ringlets. He was beginning to think she looked good in anything.

"Hello? Can we go?" she asked impatiently, her high heels tapping the floor.

"By all means," he said as he held out his arm.

"Ugh," she sighed. With a roll of her eyes, he apperated them out of there.

* * *

A/N: I did it…I made it long too…Review! 


	7. I Need to Let Go of This Pride

Author's Note: So I slipped up for a few weeks. At least I'm managing to update before a month is up…I do have to say that this chapter and its update is dedicated to xxxLisaxxx. She recently read my story and reviewed for every chapter…That is amazing of her to do…So, thank you Lisa and I hope this chapter is to your liking. Also, thank you to the rest of you faithful reviewers, you guys are incredible.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

**_July 10, 2012…Zambini Manor…8:37 p.m_**

"Draco, you finally made it. I was beginning to think you chickened out. Even if you are trying to make amends with your conscious and Gin…You must be Ryan. You look amazing. Absolutely stunning, allow me to get you a drink?" Blaise asked as he walked off to fetch them all drinks.

"He hasn't changed a bit," Ryan said, surveying the room.

"No, he hasn't, but how would you know?" Draco asked, turning to face her.

Ryan quickly replayed the conversation in her head for her slip and then mentally cursed herself. She was beginning to become quite sloppy. And sloppy could get you killed. "I've met him before. A long time ago. Of course it was under different pretenses and a different look."

Draco bought if for the time being. There was something going on in his mind. It was slowly putting pieces together, but there was still a few missing. He was going to have to take a look at this puzzle.

"Draco, darling! I haven't seen you in ages. Why haven't you called me? I swear, between you and Blaise, a girl is beginning to feel unwanted."

"Pansy, Blaise is gay." Draco said without preamble. Ryan's jaw dropped and then closed with a click. Pansy, however, seemed nonplussed.

"Still doesn't explain why you can't return my calls, or floos," she stated seductively. She took a step forward and placed a hand on his chest. Draco started to panic and looked for an escape.

"I have a girlfriend now. Pansy, meet Ryan. Ryan, meet Pansy," Draco said as he stepped out of Pansy's reach and pushed Ryan in front of him. He wasn't a coward, usually. Pansy just had a way of making people very uncomfortable.

"Pleasure," Ryan said as she held out her hand. Pansy just looked at her disdainfully.

"I'm sure," Pansy said as she walked away.

Before Draco could comment, Blaise showed up with their drinks. Draco took his without comment and appraised the room. It had been awhile since he'd been to one of the functions. He remembered why too.

"I see you've had the pleasure of meeting Miss Parkinson. She can be a bit obsessive but she's mostly harmless. It's just a cosmopolitan," he said as he noticed her hesitation with the drink. "I was recently in California and for some reason; all muggle women were obsessed with it. I figured you wanted something to remind you of home."

"That's sweet of you," Ryan said as she took drink

"Would you like to dance? That is, if Draco doesn't mind." Blaise looked up at Draco for his permission. As Draco nodded, Blaise led Ryan out onto the dance floor.

'Damn flirt!' Draco thought as he watched the men give Ryan appreciative glances. He grabbed a flute of champagne and headed towards the bar. He downed the drink as he ordered a few shots of fire whiskey. 'She's two timing me' he thought as he saw her give a gracious smile to Blaise. 'No, she's three timing me because of Potter. Wait a second, something is clicking here.' He finished his third shot of the whiskey and walked up to Ryan. "We need to talk," he said as he gestured to the balcony. Ryan nodded and followed him out there.

* * *

"You're a bad friend."

Of all the things he could have said, this was the last thing she expected. She half expected him to figure her out, call her bluff. Blaise guessed, but she didn't confirm his suspicions. "Excuse me?" she asked, crossing her arms. She shot a look at the open balcony doors and closed them in the face of a few curious spectators.

"You're a bad friend," he repeated.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, a Malfoy never gets drunk. I'm just a little tipsy, that's all. That doesn't mean my statement is any less true. You are a bad friend to Ginny."

Ryan resisted the urge to laugh out loud. True, she wasn't entirely truthful with herself, but then again, she never tried to be her own best friend. She walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned her back against it. "Is that so? How exactly am I a bad friend to Ginny? Pray tell because I am dying to know how you got that information considering you haven't seen her in years."

Draco walked towards her, his mind still putting those pieces together. Something was gonna click soon. He was sure of it. "You said Ginny and Harry went out on a few dates, but here you are, calling him. You leave things at his place and he sends you notes finished 'Love Harry'. She's supposed to be your friend and you're here stealing her man, not to mention, supposedly 'dating' the ex-love of her life. That's awful Ryan."

Ryan didn't know whether to laugh at him or curse him. He was seriously confused and she was going to have to clear a few things up for him if they were going to be able to accomplish anything. "First of all Draco, I am not a bad friend. I may be busy a lot, but I am always there for one of my friends or my family if they need me. Don't even think about interrupting me because I am not even close to finished," she paused before continuing. "Ginny and Harry are not exclusive or dating and I am not dating Harry Potter. He is one of our closest friends. It is not at all uncommon for us to leave stuff there as we often go over there after a hard days work just to unwind. Both Ginny and I have left numerous things over there. We've both left a bra over there because the wires were uncomfortable and we took it off. And as for calling him, he is my boss and there is a lot of communication needed here, especially during this assignment. And since we're on the topic of the assignment, I can assure you that Ginny won't mind me dating you. She's a grown woman and knows the difference between pleasure and business."

"I miss her."

Whatever reaction Ryan was expecting, this was not it. Draco was looking off into the distance, his eyes unfocused. "I mean, I always missed her you know? There's never a day that goes by that I don't think of her and what we could have been. I'm always thinking about what I gave up and always questioning if it was worth it. Some days, it was. When I considered what my father had hinted at doing to my 'weakness' if he discovered her, I was glad to be rid of her. Then, when he was gone, I always questioned where we'd be right now and I could easily see us with a child or two. Waking up and making love, or just being able to glance at her across my table and see her reading The Daily Prophet," he paused and walked up to the edge of the balcony and leaned over it, facing the outside world. Ryan looked at him with intense eyes, but he didn't even look at her.

"And then you show up and sometimes, I swear it's her I'm watching. Sometimes it's the easy to see things that remind me of her. Like you having the same taste in clothes and perfume, or certain phrases you use, even after all these years. You could walk by and I'd catch a drift of her perfume and I'd turn expecting to see her. And then it's the unconscious things. The way you tilt your head when I say something you don't believe, the way your lips pout when you're angry, the smile that graces your lips when you seem to be content or having a trip down memory lane. It's like it all comes back to your mouth when it comes down to," he finished, looking at the mouth in question. He looked up and saw the desire and uncertainty in her eyes as he closed in for the kiss.

And what a kiss it was. He persuaded her lips to open and plundered her mouth as if he were a starving man. She tasted like innocence and sensuality, but since you couldn't bottle it up, he compared it to honey and caramel with a touch of peaches. There was a sense of first time and then there was just familiarity. She whimpered and snaked her arms up to his hair, then let one slide down to his neck and caressed his ear. Finally everything clicked and all came together. Slowly, he pulled away. She gave him a questioning glance.

"It's you," he stated, pulling back involuntarily. His eyes were filled with uncertainty and fear, the fearing of hope. "You're her. You're Ginny!"

* * *

A/N: I know…I'm so very evil…I just couldn't deal with it any longer. I mean anyone in love would be able to notice the similarities. I mean I know if I read the story I'd be yelling, "How dense can you get?" Anyway, this chapter goes out specially to Lisa. Please be kind and review… 


End file.
